Howard Wolowitz
Howard Wolowitz is faculty at Caltech's Department of Applied Physics who often hangs out at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. He designed a satellite that is currently orbiting a moon of Jupiter taking high-res photos and some of the components he has built are on the ISS. He doesn't show signs of discontentment like Leonard, but rather is confident enough to try to woo Penny with his knowledge of languages, of which he knows six. Most of the languages were revealed in only the matter of one episode; in revealed order, they are English, French, Mandarin, Russian, Arabic, and Farsi. Hitting on Penny in different tongues has become a regular occurrence; one which angers Leonard greatly. Wolowitz also knows Klingon because as Sheldon stated, they all played Klingon Boggle together. * Wolowitz is a fan of Stephen Hawking and likes to watch tapes of his lectures, preferably ones prior to 1985, "before he became a 'creepy' computer voice" (Hawking lost his voice due to a tracheotomy performed after a life-threatening bout of pneumonia and now communicates using a voice synthesizer). * Wolowitz may not be as competent a polyglot as he believes. In The Dumpling Paradox a waiter at a Chinese restaurant, speaking to Leonard, Sheldon and Rajesh, refers to Wolowitz as "your annoying little friend who thinks he speaks Mandarin." * Wolowitz spends a large amount of time playing MMORPGs like World of Warcraft, where he plays a night elf hunter with a pet tiger named Buttons. * Howard enjoys (and is very decent at) DDR. * Howard is allergic to peanuts. * Howard owns an Alienware computer. * Howard has a Dell XPS M1210 with a 6 Cell Battery. * Howard owns a Nokia N95 cellphone. * Howard's personal wardrobe and grooming styles are based on Davy Jones from The Monkees, usually including a 1960s hip bowl-style haircut and a brightly colored shirt. * Howard can beatbox, albeit badly. * The character of Howard Wolowitz is named after show producer Bill Prady's former business partner in a software development company, Howard Wolowitz. * Howard's mother, Carol Ann Susi, threatens to take Howard out of the will if he continues to see "the whore of Omaha," Penny's friend Christy. * Howard lives with his mother, though he maintains that his mother lives with him. * Howard gets around Pasadena by means of gas powered scooter. * Howard sports a number of belt buckles, including a Nintendo controller and the Superman Returns shield. * Howard has transient idiopathic arrhythmia (causing him to have an irregular heartbeat). * Howard has a Masters Degree in Engineering. * Howard sang "Baby Baby Don't Get Hooked on Me" in the car on the way to a "great little sushi place that has karaoke". Phrases Howard used to hit on Penny *See a Penny, pick her up and all the day you will have good luck *(Howard was dressed as Robin hood because of Halloween but everyone else thought he was Peter Pan) I got a lot of fairy dust with your name on it *(Trying to hit on Summer Glau an actress in The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Raj stole this one to use himself) It's hot in here it must be Summer *Are you from mars, because your ass is out of this world. *Your ass must be jelly, because jam doesn't shake like that. Category:Characters